New Zealand cricket team in England in 2008
The New Zealand national cricket team toured England, Scotland and Ireland during the northern summer of 2008. They played three Test matches and five One Day Internationals and 1 Twenty20 International against England. Although they lost the Test series 2-0, they truimphed in the Day series, winning 3 matches and only losing one. The only Twenty20 match saw an England victory. Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 277 (86.2 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Brendan McCullum 97 (97)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Ryan Sidebottom 4/55 (28.2 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 319 (113.3 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Michael Vaughan 106 (214)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Daniel Vettori 5/69 (22.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 269/6 (86.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Jacob Oram 101 (121)| wickets-team1-inns2 = James Anderson 2/64 (19.0 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match Drawn| venue = Lord's Cricket Ground, London, England | umpires = Steve Bucknor (WIN) and Simon Taufel (AUS)| motm = Daniel Vettori (NZ)| report =Scorecard | rain =Rain shortened Day 1, Day 2. On Day 3 only 40 minutes of cricket was played and at 17:15 was officially called off. The final day was ended at 17:00 for light. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 381 (90.3 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Ross Taylor 154* (176)| wickets-team1-inns1 = James Anderson 4/118 (20.3 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 202 (83.3 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Andrew Strauss 60 (140)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Daniel Vettori 5/66 (31 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 114 (41.2 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Jamie How 29 (39)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Monty Panesar 6/37 (17 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 294/4 (88 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Andrew Strauss 106 (186)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Chris Martin 1/45 (13 overs)| result = won by 6 wickets| venue = Old Trafford Cricket Ground, Manchester, England | umpires = Darrell Hair & Simon Taufel (both AUS)| motm = Monty Panesar (ENG)| report = Scorecard| rain = Bad light ends day 1. }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 364 (126.5 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Kevin Pietersen 115 (223)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Iain O'Brien 4/74 (23 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 123 (46.3 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Jamie How 40 (79)| wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 7/43 (21.3 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 232 (72.3 overs) (f/o)| runs-team2-inns2 = Brendon McCullum 71 (126) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ryan Sidebottom 6/67 (16 overs) | result = won by an innings and 9 runs| venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham, England | umpires = Steve Bucknor (WIN) & Darrell Hair (AUS)| motm = James Anderson (ENG) | report = Scorecard| rain = Bad light ended day 2 early. Start to day 3 was delayed due to rain. }} Twenty20 Series Twenty20 | score1 = 123/9 (20 overs)| | score2 = 127/1 (17.3 overs)| | team2 = | runs1 = Ross Taylor 25 (18) | | wickets1 = Graeme Swann 2/21 (4 overs) | | runs2 = Ian Bell 60* (46) | | wickets2 = Michael Mason 1/18 (3 overs) | | result = won by 9 wickets| | report = Scorecard| | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester, England| | umpires = Ian Gould & Peter Hartley (both ENG)| | motm = Ian Bell | }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 307/5 (50 overs) | | score2 = 193 (42.5 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Kevin Pietersen 110* (112)| | wickets1 = Daniel Vettori 1/38 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Brendon McCullum 36 (27) | | wickets2 = Paul Collingwood 4/15 (2.5 overs) | | result = won by 114 runs| | report = Scorecard | | venue = Chester-le-Street, England| | umpires = Steve Davis (AUS) and Nigel Llong (ENG) | | motm = Kevin Pietersen | }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 162 (24 overs) | | score2 = 127/2 (19 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Luke Wright 52 (38) | | wickets1 = Grant Elliott 3/23 (5 overs) | | runs2 = Brendon McCullum 60* (51) | | wickets2 = Paul Collingwood 1/23 (4 overs) | | result = No Result | | report = Scorecard | | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham, England| | umpires = Steve Davis (AUS) and Ian Gould (ENG) | | motm = | | rain=The game started late because of rain and was reduced to 24 overs by the Duckworth-Lewis method. Then at 7:30 pm it was called off completely due to rain with only one more over needed to constitute a game. Under the Duckworth-Lewis method, New Zealand required just 7 runs to win if the game had gone one more over. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 182 (50 overs) | | score2 = 160 (46.2 overs) | | team1 = | runs1 = Grant Elliott 56 (102) | | wickets1 = James Anderson 3/61 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Paul Collingwood 34 (80) | | wickets2 = Tim Southee 4/38 (10 overs)| | result = won by 22 runs| | report = Scorecard | | venue = Bristol, England| | umpires = Steve Davis (AUS) and Peter Hartley (ENG) | | motm = Kyle Mills (NZ) | }} 4th ODI | score1 = 245 (49.4 overs)| | score2 = 246/9 (50 overs)| | team2 = | runs1 = Owais Shah 63 (71) | | wickets1 = Tim Southee 3/47 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Scott Styris 69 (87) | | wickets2 = Graeme Swann 2/49 (10 overs) | | result = won by 1 wicket| | report = (scorecard)| | venue = The Oval, London, England| | umpires = Mark Benson (ENG) & Steve Davis (AUS) | | motm = Scott Styris | }} The fourth ODI was marred with controversy. Paul Collingwood appealed a controversial run out of Grant Elliott after Elliott had collided with Ryan Sidebottom and injured himself. While this action initially drew criticism from the New Zealand dressing room, Daniel Vettori admitted during the post-game press conference that the Black Caps' reaction was "a little bit over the top" Collingwood also admitted that he probably made the wrong decision in not withdrawing the appeal. Later, the ICC banned Collingwood for four ODI matches due to England's slow over rate, with England having bowled only 47 overs in the required time. The ICC also fined the rest of the English team 15% of their match fee.Kevin Pietersen was called upon to take over as captain for the final game. 5th ODI | score1 = 215 (47.5 overs) | | score2 = 266/5 (50 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Owais Shah 69 (75) | | wickets1 = Daniel Vettori 3/32 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Scott Styris 87* (91) | | wickets2 = Graeme Swann 2/33 (10 overs) | | result = won by 51 runs| | report = Scorecard| | venue = Lord's, England| | umpires = Steve Davis (AUS) and Nigel Llong (ENG) | | motm = Scott Styris | }} Other ODI Matches New Zealand vs. Ireland | score1 = 402/2 (50 overs) | | score2 = 112 (28.3 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Brendon McCullum 166 (135)| | wickets1 = Phil Eaglestone 1/60 (7 overs) | | runs2 = Peter Connell 22* (26) | | wickets2 = Tim Southee 3/23 (6 overs) | | result = won by 290 runs| | report = Scorecard| | venue = Mannofield Park, Aberdeen, Scotland| | umpires = Paul Baldwin (GER) & Steve Davis (AUS) | | motm = | | rain = New Zealand's 290 run win over Ireland is a new world record for the biggest margin of victory by runs. The previous world record was India's 257 run drubbing of Bermuda in the 2007 Cricket World Cup. }} New Zealand vs. Scotland | score1 = 101 (33.2 overs) | | score2 = 102/2 (14.4 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Qasim Sheikh 18 (43) | | wickets1 = Grant Elliott 3/14 (7 overs) | | runs2 = Ross Taylor 61* (41) | | wickets2 = Dewald Nel 1/34 (6 overs) | | result = won by 8 wickets | | report = Scorecard | | venue = Mannofield Park, Aberdeen, Scotland| | umpires = Paul Baldwin (GER) & Steve Davis (AUS) | | motm = | }} Tour Matches List-A:Marylebone Cricket Club vs. New Zealand | score1 = 239/7 (47 overs)| | score2 = 44/2 (9 overs)| | team2 = Marylebone Cricket Club | runs1 = Aaron Redmond 72 (117)| | wickets1 = Rob Nicol 2/32 (5 overs)| | runs2 = Richard Montgomerie 20 (29)| | wickets2 = Mark Gillespie 2/26 (5 overs)| | result = No Result| | report = Scorecard| | venue = Arundel Castle | umpires = SC Gayle & JW Lloyds| | motm = | }} First Class:Kent vs. New Zealand | score-team1-inns1 = 324/1(dec) (90 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Robert Key 178* (276)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Tim Southee 1/49 (15 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 92/1 (38.2 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Jamie How 53* (106)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Ryan McLaren 1/29 (10.2 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match Drawn| venue = St. Lawrence Ground, Canterbury, England | umpires = NGC Cowley & A Hicks| motm = | report = Scorecard| rain = }} First Class:Essex vs. New Zealand | team2 = Essex | score-team1-inns1 = 355 (91.1 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = James Marshall 128 (183)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Ryan ten Doeschate 6/57 (17.1 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 258 (90.4 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Ravi Bopara 66 (109)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Michael Mason 4/65 (21 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 195 (67.4 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Kyle Mills 53 (106)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Maurice Chambers 3/37 (12.4 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 200 (70.1 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Alistair Cook 57 (126)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Michael Mason 3/36 (16 overs)| result = won by 92 runs| venue = Chelmsford, England | umpires = TJ Urban & P Willey| motm = | report = Scorecard| rain = }} First Class:England Lions vs. New Zealand | score-team1-inns1 = 280 (87.5 overs)| runs-team1-inns1 = Luke Wright 120 (131)| wickets-team1-inns1 = Jacob Oram 3/34 (15 overs)| score-team2-inns1 = 273 (99.4 overs)| runs-team2-inns1 = Aaron Redmond 146 (300)| wickets-team2-inns1 = Matthew Hoggard 3/45 (24 overs)| score-team1-inns2 = 360/8(dec) (89.3 overs)| runs-team1-inns2 = Michael Carberry 108 (200)| wickets-team1-inns2 = Chris Martin 3/76 (19 overs)| score-team2-inns2 = 201/4 (60 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Jamie How 74 (133)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Adil Rashid 3/63 (16 overs)| result = Match Drawn| venue = Southampton, England | umpires = MA Gough & JF Steele| motm = | report = Scorecard| rain = }} First Class:New Zealand vs. Northamptonshire | team2 = Northamptonshire | score-team1-inns1 = 363 (98.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Aaron Redmond 121 (227) | wickets-team1-inns1 = David Wigley 5/78 (18.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 214/9d (60.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Johann Louw 82 (90) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Tim Southee 5/42 (16.4 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 317/7d (73.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ross Taylor 150 (154) | wickets-team1-inns2 = David Wigley 4/77 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 85/2 (20 overs)| runs-team2-inns2 = Stephen Peters 52 (58)| wickets-team2-inns2 = Tim Southee 1/31 (8 overs) | result = Match Drawn | venue = Northampton, England | umpires = Stephen Gale (ENG) and Nigel Llong (ENG) | motm = | report = Scorecard | rain = }} List-A:New Zealand vs. Worcestershire | score1 = 358/8 (50 overs) | | score2 = 263 (48 overs) | | team2 = Worcestershire | runs1 = Brendon McCullum 123 (98) | | wickets1 = Chris Whelan 4/78 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Vikram Solanki 80 (98) | | wickets2 = Scott Styris 3/25 (8 overs) | | result = won by 95 runs| | report = Scorecard | | venue = Worcester, England| | umpires = Barry Dudleston and Neil Mallender | | motm = | }} 2008